Daddy's Little Girl
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Hermione is the only daughter of Sirius Black and Danielle Lupin. Instead of going to Hogwarts like her brothers older and younger , Hermione heads off to Salem Academy of Magic. How will they feel when she returns, no longer the little girl she was. AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione is the only daughter of Sirius Black and Danielle Lupin. Instead of going to Hogwarts like her brothers (older and younger), Hermione heads off to Salem Academy of Magic. How will her daddy and uncles feel when she comes to Hogwarts, no longer the little girl she was when she left? No Voldie. AU. Severus- a Marauder. James has a sister (married to Severus), Marauders friends with Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus but not other Slytherins.

Chapter 1

"Hermione, wake up." Kadi Westbury said as she shook her best friend awake.

16 year old Hermione Jean Black rolled onto her back and smiled up at her blonde friend. "Why do I have to get up?" Hermione asked as she sat up in her bed. Kadi sat beside her friend and replied "We have to pack our things."

Hermione frowned. Seeing the look of confusion on her friends face, Kadi explained "Today we are going to Hogwarts. Remember?"

Realisation dawned on Hermione's face and she slumped back on the pillows, covering her face with her hands.

"Why is it today" She asked rhetorically. Kadi shook her head and grabbed her friend's arms. She lifted Hermione out of the bed and pushed her towards the showers.

Hermione turned the shower knobs until it hit the right temperature. She got into her shower and washed her hair and body. After she was done, she got out and got dressed. She put on a black crocheted halter top, a pair of red skinny jeans and a pair of black thongs before putting on some smoky eye shadow, clear lip gloss, foundation and some slight blush. She then walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair. Kadi had put Hermione's suitcase on her bed and was beginning to pack her things.

"Would you like me to braid your hair Mya?" Kadi asked as her friend sat down.

"Yes please." Mya said. Sure Hermione could braid her hair with magic but she liked the feel of Kadi's hands in her hair. Kadi stood behind Hermione and started to braid. When she was done, Hermione's hair was in to long braids. Due to the fact her hair was so long, her braids ended at her waist.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was a very beautiful girl. She stood at around 5'9. Her hair was a mix of both her mothers sandy brown hair and her father's black locks making it a rich brown. Her hair had changed over the years from being wild and bushy to falling in sleek waves that fell down her back. She had her mother's chocolate brown eyes and her mother's little ski jump nose but she had her father's cheek bones, jaw line, tanned skin tone, eye shape and general build. She was as beautiful and smart as her mother and as stubborn as her father. She also had inherited her father's pranking ability but her mother's love of rules. Hermione played Quidditch having gotten over her immense fear of heights. This gave her a body that many girls would kill for.

Kadi was the same height as Hermione with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She had fair skin with freckles. Like Mya she played Quidditch. Both girls were considered the most beautiful girls in the school.

"Do you want to take your black and red dress Mya?" Kadi asked holding up a thigh black dress with a red tartan print around the bust. Hermione nodded and Kadi threw it in.

2 hours later, both girls were packed and they headed down to the entrance hall of Salem. All the 6th years were standing in the entrance hall waiting for the teachers to arrive. The girls waved to people they were friends with and Hermione smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey baby." Hermione's boyfriend of a year Andre Smith said as he kissed her neck.

Hermione and Andre had been going out since the beginning of fifth year and they were still going strong. Andre was in the same year as Hermione and was a few months older than her. Andre was around 6 foot even with short, blonde curly hair and sea blue eyes.

"Hey." Hermione said as she spun around and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and tried to deepen the kiss before she pulled back and giggled.

"You excited about going to Hogwarts?" He asked both Hermione and Kadi who had joined the conversation.

Kadi nodded but Hermione said "Yes and no."

"Why's that baby?" Andre asked.

"Yes because my family will all be there and no because my family will all be there." Hermione explained.

At Andre's confused expression she continued "I haven't seen my family in five years. Sure I write to them but I haven't seen them in years and they haven't seen a picture of me in four years. I have changed since then. I was a gawky 11-year-old who was into pink and was totally unpopular. Now, I am 16, I am no longer a gawky kid and I am popular. I am pretty sure that my family won't like the changes very much."

"Well babe, they are just gunna have to accept it because this is the new you." Kadi said.

Hermione smiled at her friend and boyfriend before their Headmaster, Mr. Layfield walked in front if the group of students and said "Alright everyone. I need you to separate into your houses so we can mark roles before heading off to Hogwarts."

Like Hogwarts, Salem was split into four houses. The houses were:

Currey

Darcy

Thomas

Fletcher

Hermione, Kadi and Andre all moved towards the group of six years that were in Currey. Their Head of House- Michelle Stewart (Known as Shell to her students. The students were permitted to call the teachers by their first names). The role was called and when it was determined that everyone was there, the students got ready to board the plane that would travel from America to England. The whole journey would take about 3 hours instead of the original **?( Find how long the trip takes)** (it's magic darling). The plane looked like a normal plane from the outside but inside the plane was beautiful. It was separated into different compartments (like the Hogwarts Express). Hermione, Andre, Kadi and Kadi's boyfriend Damien all boarded first and found a compartment near the back.

**--- Hogwarts ---**

Sirius Black was sitting in his quarters clutching a photo in his hands. The photo was of him and his beautiful daughter Hermione. This was the last photo he had had with his daughter shortly before she left for Salem. Hermione was hugging him from behind and they were both laughing. Sirius and Hermione would pose before Sirius started to tickle Hermione causing her to laugh and fall over. Sirius would check on her to see if she was hurt before she would tackle him and hug him. The photo would then begin again.

Sirius felt arms wrap around his waist and someone kiss his temple. He turned his head and saw his beautiful wife Danielle standing behind him. He pulled her around to sit on his lap.

Sirius and Danielle had been friends for 6 years before they began dating. She was Remus Lupin's twin sister. Remus, Sirius and their other friends James Potter and Severus Snape were a group known as the Marauders during their years at Hogwarts. Their female counterparts included: Lily Evans, Danielle Lupin, Leslie Potter and Amanda Jones. Narcissa Black (Sirius' cousin), Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black were the friends of the girls. Narcissa and the girls would swap beauty secrets whilst Regulus and Lucius would help the Marauders with pranks at times. During their final year at Hogwarts, Remus and Amanda got together, Severus and Leslie, Lily and James and Sirius and Danielle also got together.

A couple of months later, Sirius and Danielle were married. A few months after that and they welcomed their first child Tyler Sirius Black. He was the spitting image of his father. When Ty was 2, Sirius and Danni welcomed their next two sons- Jacob Severus Black and Elijah Lucius Black. Then Hermione came one year later. Hermione's younger brother Noah Phoenix Black was born when Hermione was two years old. The final Black child to be born was Emmett James Black.

Like Sirius and Danni, Lily and James were quickly married and soon began having children. The first to be born was Hannah Lily Potter. She had beautiful auburn hair like her mother and sparkling hazel eyes like her father. Next, 3 years later was Harry James Potter. He was exactly like his father in all aspects. His eyes however were a sparkling green like his mother's. Next after Harry was Tobias Jesse Potter. After Tobias was Lily and James' final child Michelle Alice Potter. All of the Potter children were Quidditch fanatics like their father but they were all smart like their mother.

Remus and Amanda waited 2 years until they were married and another year before they gave birth to their first child Xander Evan Lupin. Xander had inherited his father's amber eyes and sandy hair but unfortunately his lycanthropy. Remus felt terrible but Xander didn't blame him neither did Amanda. The Lupin's only had two children, the second being Jordan Remus Lupin. He did not receive lycanthropy.

Severus and Leslie were married one year after school ended. They welcomed their first born child another year later- Axel Malcolm Snape. Leslie was proud to make her brother an uncle for a second and third time when she gave birth to Elizabeth McKenna and Melanie Tessa Snape.

Lucius and Narcissa only had one child- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Regulus married a beautiful Ravenclaw named Stacey and they had only just decided to have a child. Edward Regulus Black was born and now he is a rambunctious 8 year old who can't wait to go to Hogwarts like his cousins and friends.

The Weasley's were close friends of the Potter's, Lupin's, Black's and Snape's. Molly and Arthur had 7 children- all redheaded with tempers to match. First came Bill, then Charlie. After Charlie came Percy and then the twins Fred and George. Following the twins was Ron and then finally, the only female Weasley- Ginny.

Now, Ty, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Hannah had finished school, Eli, Jake, Fred, George and Axel were 7th years, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Xander and Ron were 6th years, Toby was a fifth year Noah, Ginny and Jordan were 4th years, Elizabeth and Melanie were second years and Emmett, Michelle and Edward were all eight years old.

"Hey babe." Sirius said to his wife.

"Hey." Danni replied. She smiled when she noticed the picture he was looking at. She missed her daughter immensely but she knew she was fine. Hermione was living with Danni and Remus' cousin in America. Josie (their cousin) sent them updates on Hermione all the time. Danni wished she could see her daughter more but in the 5 years Hermione had been gone, they had seen her once. That was when she had finished her first year. She returned home saying that Salem was the best place ever. Danni and Sirius were reluctant to let her return because it was hard to commute to Salem and back. Josie came to the rescue saying that she didn't mind if Hermione stayed with her and it was arranged. They had waved goodbye to their daughter knowing they would visit her. However because both Sirius and Danni's schedules clashed with Hermione's school schedule they were unable to visit. They did exchange letters but that wasn't the same as being able to hug their daughter and see her every day.

"I miss her." Sirius said after a pause.

"We do to dad." Ty said. It was then Sirius noticed that all his kids were in his quarters as well.

"Hey boys." Sirius said as he hugged his sons.

"Uncle Al sent us to get you. That school that is visiting has arrived and he would like everyone to assemble in the Great Hall to meet them." Ty said.

The Black family walked out of Sirius' teacher's quarters and down to the Great Hall. Sirius, Danni and Ty split from the rest of the family and headed up to the Head Table. Sirius went to his seat as DADA professor. Danni went and sat with Amanda, Lucius and Narcissa who weren't professors. James taught flying after Madam Hooch retired, Lily taught Charms after Flitwick retired, Remus taught DADA with Sirius, Leslie taught Arithmancy and Severus taught potions. As all teachers and students took their seats, Dumbledore stood and said "Good evening. I know we have all been excited about the impending arrival of our foreign students. I can tell you now that they are here and that the school that is here is Salem Academy of Magic. Please welcome their Headmaster- Professor Marcus Layfield."

The Great Hall doors opened and a man of about 40 walked in. Danni, Sirius and the boys all started to get excited.

"Hey Eli (pronounced E- Lie), isn't that the school Mya went to?" Xander asked.

Eli nodded and turned to the door to look for his little sister.

A group of students walked in but none remotely resembled Hermione. Then a blonde and a brunette walked in. The brunette was wrapped in the arms of a blonde guy and the blonde girl was holding hands with a brown haired guy. The blonde and the brunette were both listening to iPods and the boys were talking about Quidditch. The four walked up to the front of the hall and sat down near their teacher. He smiled down at them before turning back to his conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

Every head turned to the door when a The Great Hall doors flung open with a *BANG* and a fuming redhead walked in screaming "BLACK!"

Everyone looked around shocked, especially the Black boys. They had no idea who this chick was and why she was screaming at them. They looked even more shocked when the blonde elbowed the brunette who smiled and stood up. The redhead pulled out her wand and without missing a beat, started throwing spells and hexes at the brunette. The brunette ducked, weaved and dodged under the spells until she pulled her own wand out and fired off one quick _Expelliarmus_ that knocked the girl out. The brunette sat back down and closed her eyes.

"Hermione." Professor Layfield said looking down at the brunette.

The Potter's, Black's, Lupin's, Malfoy's, Weasley's and Snape's looked on in shock as the brunette girl opened one eye, smiled, stood up and walked over to Professor Jones. They then noticed the resemblance between Hermione and her parents when they were that age.

"Yes Mark." Hermione said.

"What did you do?" Mark asked, trying to hide the grin that was forming on his face.

"I did nothing. I swear. She hates me and thinks that me breathing the same air as her is a crime punishable by death." Hermione said with a Sirius-worthy smirk.

Mark shook his head and said "Go and sit down."

Hermione smiled sweetly before looking past him. She noticed the look her dad was giving her so she walked past Mark and over to him. She leant over the table and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Hi daddy" she said before walking back to her friends.

Sirius looked shocked. His little girl was not the same. She was dressed in a top that showed way too much skin (in his mind), her jeans didn't cover her stomach, she was wearing make up and, after a quick inspection of the boys of Hogwarts, was making the boys drool. He looked over at Danni who had tears in her eyes. He then looked to Ty who was looking at his sister with a look of protection and a look that was directed at every guy. A look that said "Back away from my little sister or I'll beat you up."

He watched as Hermione sat back down on the lap of the blonde boy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder quickly before turning back to his conversation with the other boy. Sirius growled under his breath and noticed that Severus, James, Remus, Lucius and Ty were doing the same. Hermione looked up at them and smirked at their expressions. She shook her head and continued her conversation with the blonde.

"Mark." The redhead whined as she held her head. She walked up to Professor Layfield and stopped just in front of him.

"Yes Miss. Dare?" Mark said as he looked up at his student. She looked down at him before casting a look at Hermione and turning back to Mark.

"Is Hermione going to receive detention for what she did to me?" Miss. Dare pouted.

"What did I do to you Pamela?" Hermione asked.

Pamela glared at her and said "That's Miss. Dare to you and you know what you did."

"Well, _Miss. Dare_ I have no idea what I did and until you tell me I refuse to serve a detention." Hermione said. Everyone muffled grins and laughs as Hermione looked at Pamela. It was the same way that Danni would look at Sirius when he had said something stupid and she was challenging him to continue.

"Humph. Fine. You played that stupid prank on me. The one on the train that whenever I was eating something it would move away from me and then squish itself all over my face and clothes." Pamela said.

Hermione grinned and said "Whilst that is quite ingenious, why would I do a prank that has already been done? That prank was done in the 70's by the Marauders here at Hogwarts. You should know I only go for originality."

"How do you know about the Marauders?" Pamela asked.

"Well, let's see. I am the daughter of Sirius Black and Danni Lupin, niece of Remus Lupin and Amanda Jones, the God-daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans and the 'niece' of Severus Snape and Leslie Potter. Got it?" Hermione said. Pamela looked shocked before looking up at the Head's Table were the aforementioned people were sitting. She noticed the similarities between Remus, Danni, Sirius and Hermione before turning back to Hermione, sneering and saying "If it wasn't you then who was it?"

Hermione shrugged and turned back to her conversation. Pamela pulled out her wand, and in plain view of the teachers, started to say a spell. Hermione had disarmed the girl before she could finish her spell.

"Pamela, that is the second time today you have tried to hex me. You should know better than to do that." Hermione said in a menacing tone.

Pamela whimpered and ran off. Hermione walked up to Mark and handed him Pamela's wand before walking back to her friends.

"Well then, Mark, that table to your right is set up ready for your students, if you'd like to get them to take their seats." Dumbledore said pointing at the empty table.

Hermione and her friends all stood up as did the others from their school. Hermione was about to go to the table when she took a quick detour and walked over to Dumbledore. Everyone watched as Hermione hugged the old man who hugged her back.

"It's good to be back Gramps. I missed you." Hermione whispered into his ear. Dumbledore felt tears pool in his blue eyes as he hugged the girl.

"It is good to see you as well my darling. We all missed you." He replied. Hermione pulled away and kissed his cheek before walking back over to her table.

Dumbledore wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched the beautiful girl walk away. He couldn't believe that this heart-stopping, beautiful girl was the adorable little seven year old who used to beg him for access to the school library.

Dumbledore turned back to his students and said "Ok everyone, dig in."

Food appeared on the table and everyone began grabbing food. Everyone at the Head's Table kept stealing glances at Hermione as did her family sitting at the Gryffindor Table.

Hermione could feel the eyes on her so she turned, first to the Head Table and then to the Gryffindor table, smiling at both. She mouthed to her dad "I'll stay behind." Sirius nodded and smiled.

Dinner passed by quickly and soon it was finished. The Salem people were told that their four houses would be split and placed with one of the four Hogwarts Houses. Darcy was placed with Slytherin, Fletcher with Hufflepuff, Thomas with Ravenclaw and (conveniently) Currey was placed with Gryffindor.

"Come on baby." Andre said as he stood up.

"I'll meet you up there." Hermione replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

She watched as her friends walked away before she stood up and turned around. As soon as she turned, she was pulled into a man's chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh my baby girl." Sirius said as he hugged his daughter. Hermione's arms wrapped around Sirius' waist and she buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. When he let go of her, her mother wrapped her in a hug. Danni started sobbing into Hermione's hair. After her mother finally let go, the rest of the Marauders hugged the girl.

Ty watched as his sister was passed from person to person. When she was within his grasp, he pulled her out of Severus' arms and into his own. He looked her in the eyes before kissing her forehead and swinging her around. Eli and Jake took Hermione next and each kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. Even though Noah was younger than her, he still towered over her. He lifted her up and started to cry. Hermione smoothed his hair down as she felt tears of her own fall. After Noah had let her go, Hermione picked Emmett up placed him on her hip. She kissed his cheek and laughed as he tried to wipe it away.

"Oh Merlin. I've missed you all so much." Hermione said. She out Emmett down when she noticed the boys all hanging back.

"Jeez, Harry, Ron, Draco, Xander, Axe, Fed, George, Jordan, please stop growing. I already feel short enough." Hermione said before she hugged all the boys.

"You look so beautiful Hermione." Hannah said. Hermione walked into her arms and hugged her tight. Hannah was the sister Hermione had never had.

Hermione hugged Michelle, Edward, Mel, Ginny, Percy, Bill ad Charlie before pulling back to stand next to Ty.

"How have you all been?" Hermione asked.

20 minutes later they were all still sitting in the Great Hall talking when Emmett yawned loudly from Hermione's lap. He was soon followed my Michelle and Edward. Everyone smiled fondly at the young children.

"I think it's time for bed." Danni said. She moved to pick up Emmett but smiled when he clung to Hermione's neck and shook his head.

"No… wanna *yawn* stay with Mione." Emmett complained.

"Tell you what. If you promise to go straight to sleep, you can come and stay in Gryffindor Tower with me." Hermione bargained.

Emmett nodded and put his head in the crook of Hermione's neck. Hermione stood up and after hugging the adults one last time, followed her brothers and friends up to the Gryffindor tower. When they got up there, Hermione walked up the stairs to the dorms where she would be staying after kissing everyone on the cheek. She opened the door quietly and slipped into the room with Emmett now fast asleep.

She placed him gently under the covers on the bed where her trunk was and quickly changed into her pyjamas. She climbed under the covers next to Emmett and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning to someone jumping on her bed. She opened one eye and saw Emmett jumping up and down crying "Wake up Mione."

Hermione quickly grabbed him and pulled him. She started tickling him and his giggling woke up Kadi.

"Morning babe. I tried to wait up for you but I was too tired. Sorry." Kadi said sheepishly.

"No matter. Kadi, this is my little brother Emmett. Em, this is my best friend Kadi." Hermione said. Kadi and Hermione grinned as Emmett got up out of Hermione's grasp and walked over to Kadi. He lifted her hand, kissed it and said "Hello beautiful." This sent both girls into a fit of laughter.

Emmett pouted and said "Daddy told me that always works with the ladies." Kadi smiled and lifted him up. She kissed his check and said "It did work. Would you like to escort Hermione and myself to breakfast? You will have to wait until we get changed but we would love to have such a handsome escort."

Emmett stuck his chest out and said "Well hurry up then. Food awaits."

Kadi put Emmett down and grabbed her clothes. She followed Hermione into the bathroom and once in there, both girls fell over laughing.

"That was so adorable." Kadi said when she calmed down.

"That was just an eight year old. Wait until you meet my other brothers." Hermione said.

She pulled on a black leather mini skirt that sat on her hips. She threw on a purple tube top that showed off her stomach and belly button ring and took her hair out of the braids. She pulled the front bit back and clipped it at the black with a black butterfly, leaving the rest of her hair out. She also slipped on a pair of black heels and put some light makeup on. She grabbed her black leather jacket before slipping a pair of black hoop earrings into her ears and put her nose piercing back in. She had taken it out that night before so as not to giver her family to many shocks in one night. She had also taken out her lip piercing but now she decided it was time to show them. She put her lip piercing back in and turned to look at her friend.

Kadi and Hermione looked like total opposites today. Kadi was wearing a knee length red dress with red heels. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail with a red head band holding it back. She had very light makeup on and some red hoop earrings in. Kadi looked like the little innocent girl who would never get a detention or do wrong where as Hermione looked like the typical bad girl who would get 5 detentions a day and would be the girl caught smoking in the bathroom. Despite their differences, the two girls were the best of friends and nothing could tear that apart. The two girls walked out of the bathroom and found Emmett still sitting in his pyjamas on the bed.

"Em, you need to change." Hermione said.

"I don't have clothes with me. Mummy has them all." Em said.

Hermione waved her wand and Emmett was now dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a brown shirt and sandals. He smiled and held his hands out to the girls. They each took a hand and the three headed down to breakfast.

By the time they got there, Emmett was residing on Hermione's hips after stating that the girls walked to fast. Kadi and Hermione were telling Emmett all about the Quidditch games they played when they walked into the hall. All conversation stopped as the girls walked in. Many male eyes went to Hermione's legs, ass or chest and Emmett glared at them all. Hermione noticed the silence and looked around the Hall. She sighed and yelled "Take a picture, it'll last longer." This snapped everyone out of their reverie and they all started to eat again. Hermione and Kadi continued their walk to their table in silence.

Andre and Damien pulled out seats for them and Andre also pulled one out for Emmett. Hermione placed Emmett in the chair and gave Andre a quick kiss before pulling toast, bacon and eggs onto her plate. Andre poured her a glass of orange juice and rested his hand on her thigh. Sirius, who was sitting at the Heads Table fuming over the reactions of the males when Hermione walked in, noticed this and got ready to go and have a piece of this kid. That is until Danni placed her hand on his and kissed his cheek. He looked at his wife questionably and said "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from killing that kid." Danni said simply before turning back to her conversation with Lily.

"Why?" Sirius asked. He and the rest of the Marauders had made a pact years ago to protect any girls born to the Marauders or their friends and with Hannah, Michelle, Melanie, Elizabeth, Ginny and Hermione being the only ones, they were fiercely protected. When Hannah first started dating Tyler in 7th year, the Marauders sat him down and stated that if her hurt Hannah, he would be missing a certain male appendage. Even though Tyler was Sirius' son, Sirius was involved in the conversation and was actually the one to threaten his son. Sirius could be seen as the most protective of the Marauders as since he had been quite the playboy in his school years, he knew exactly how to react. He knew best what boys thought of beautiful girls and that many of guys wanted girls for only one thing.

Hannah and Ginny had received a lecture when they had turned 14 on guys and Michelle, Liz and Mel would receive one when the time came. However as Hermione had been away, she hadn't received the memo that if the Marauders caught anyone dating their girls without their permission, he wouldn't last long.

"Because, you don't know anything about the kid. You don't know how long they have been dating for, how long they have known each other, what his name is, how old he is. You don't even know what he is like as a kid. He could be one of the nicest kids around." Danni explained.

"Yea but he could also be the biggest jerk ever known to human kind and could be treating her wrong." Bill said, deciding to join the conversation. Tyler, Bill, Charlie and Percy were also protective of the girls as well.

"I think he seems nice. He accidentally ran into me this morning and knocked the books I had been carrying for mum out of my hands. He helped me pick them all up and carried them to mum's office for me." Hannah said also joining the conversation.

"Did you happen to ask him how long he and Hermione had been together for? Did you ask him what his intentions were with our girl?" James asked, looking at his daughter with hope in his eyes.

"No. I didn't. He was very sweet. He is quite the charmer though. When I thanked him he said that it had been a pleasure to carry a pretty girl's books for her. He said he did it frequently as his gorgeous girlfriend always carried to many books." Hannah explained. The ladies all squealed quietly but the boys frowned.

"That just proves that he is a flirt. Who knows how many girls he could be flirting with when Mya isn't around. I think we should have a chat with this boy about Mya." Severus said. The Marauders and the boys all nodded and made to stand up when they fund themselves stuck to their chairs.

"You will not do anything. Leave them alone. Sirius, you just hate the fact that your only daughter, your baby girl has grown up. You have to let her go sometime." Danni said to her husband as she put her wand away. The girls all turned back to their conversation and ignored the boys.

Remus turned to his friends and said "If he hurts my niece, I'm going to let Moony out to play." The Marauders all nodded and turned to Dumbledore who had stood up and moved to the front of the Head Table.

"As my students know, they will today be placed with two buddies from Salem. You will take your buddies with you to your classes. They will essentially be in your care for the duration of their visit. Now we will be allocating your buddies. Please be patient." Dumbledore said as he waved his hands and a scroll appeared.

"From Hogwarts- Pansy Parkinson. From Salem- Michael Jones and Kristine Lewis." Dumbledore said.

He continued like this and Hermione blocked him out. Until she heard "From Hogwarts- Harry Potter. From Salem- Kadi Westbury and Hermione Black."

Hermione turned to Kadi and smiled. She then turned to the Gryffindor Table and noticed Harry looking at them. She smiled at him and raised her glass to him. He did the same in return and Hermione was brought back when she heard "From Salem- Andre Smith and Damien Cook."

"Who were you guys paired with?" Hermione whispered to Andre.

"Some guy named Xander Lupin." Andre replied.

"That's my cousin. He's pretty cool." Hermione said as she rested her head on Andre's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her as they listened to the rest of the people get allocated buddies. When the allocation was done, Mark cast a spell over his students to make their names appear above them so that their buddies could find them.

Hermione stood up and after picking Emmett up, turned to her friends and said "Hand here for two seconds. I am going to deliver this little rugrat back to mum and dad. I'll take you with me to meet Harry and Xander."

Hermione turned and walked up to the Head Table. She walked over to her parents and sat Emmett on the ground. He crawled under the table and over to Ed and Michelle. Hermione smiled at him before turning back to the adults.

"Hermione, what's with the pieces of metal on your body?" Tyler asked, looking at her piercings with distaste.

"My piercings? Well they look cool. So I got them done." Hermione explained.

"I think they look great. Especially the lip one. When did you get them done?" Hannah said. The males all glared at Hannah for encouraging Hermione's piercings.

"I got my nose done when I was fourteen and my lip done for my 16th. I was gunna get my tongue down but Kadi had a fit. She said that one day it would come loose, I would swallow it and it would get lodged in my throat and I would die. She was heaps distressed about it so I didn't get it done." Hermione explained.

"I'm glad you didn't. My brother got his done and he swallowed it and had to be taken to hospital." Kadi said as she joined her friend. She was followed by Andre and Damien.

"Kadi, Andre, Damien, this is my mum, Danni, my dad, Sirius, my eldest brother Tyler, my uncles Remus, James, Sev and Lucius, my aunts Mandy, Lily, Leslie and Cissa. This is Hannah, Bill, Charlie, Percy and you know Em but the other two are Michelle and Edward. Everyone, these are my best friends Damien and Kadi and my boyfriend of just over a year Andre." Hermione said making the introductions.

Kadi and Damien waved but Andre walked up to Sirius and held out his hand. Sirius eyed it before grasping it tightly. "Sir, you have raised a beautiful daughter. I feel honoured to be dating such an amazing girl." Andre said, looking Sirius in the eye. The two began an intense staring competition and neither was backing down. When Sirius let go, Andre held his hand out to Tyler. Tyler grasped it and Andre said "Your sister is one amazing girl." Tyler had a grip on Andre's hand that could surely break it. The pair were also staring one another down and like with Sirius, neither was backing off.

"Ok. I think it's time that I introduce Andre and Damien to Xander. Um, I'll see you guys later." Hermione said. Tyler and Andre let go of one another's hands and Hermione walked up to family. She hugged them all and turned around.

"Oh Mya?" Sirius said.

Hermione turned and smiled at her dad. "Yes daddy?" She asked.

"We are gunna have a chat later about your outfit and the piercings. You, me and the Marauders." Sirius said.

Hermione laughed, not taking him seriously. Andre wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her head as she led them away from the Head Table and down to the Gryffindor table. "I wasn't kidding." Sirius whispered but the Marauders herd him and silently made an agreement.

Hermione walked down to the Gryffindor Table and found her brothers, cousin and friends sitting there.

"Hey guys." Hermione said with a grin.

"Hey Mya." Everyone chorused.

"Ok, Xander, this is Andre and Damien. Andre, Damien this is my cousin Xander." Hermione said. The boys shook hands and Hermione turned to Harry.

"Hey there. Kadi, this is Harry. Harry, Kadi." Hermione said. Kadi waved and Harry returned the wave.

"Shall we go? I have Potions first all the way down in the dungeons. It's quite a walk. Xander, Ron and Draco have the same class as us." Harry explained.

"Lead the way Harry." Kadi said. He held his arms out to the girls who took them with giggles.

The big group of students headed down to the dungeons and walked into the potions classroom. Snape walked in a few moments after and cast a fond look over at Hermione. He glared when he noticed the way the boys were staring at Hermione. He also noticed that Hermione was getting very sick of the stares so he said "The next person I catch staring at Miss. Black will be serving a detention with me for the entire duration of her stay."

All eyes turned to Snape at that point and Hermione smiled at him. She mouthed 'thank you' and Snape gave her a small smile before turning back to his class.

One hour later Harry, with the help of the girls, submitted a perfect sample and began to pack up. They were free to leave once they had packed up and did so. They waited outside the classroom for their friends to finish. Xander, Andre, Damien, Ron and Draco soon walked out of the classroom and joined them.

"What class have you got now?" Hermione asked Xander.

"I have Divination. So do Ron and Draco." Xander said.

"Harry? What have you got?" Hermione asked.

"I have Charms with mum." Harry explained.

"Well we'd better go. It takes forever to get to the Divination room and because we are coming from the dungeons, its gunna take even longer." Ron said.

Andre gave Hermione a quick kiss and followed Xander and Ron.

Harry looked at the two girls and held out his arms before saying "Shall we fair maidens?"

"We shall good sir." Hermione said with a grin. She grasped his arm and Kadi grasped the other. Harry looked at both girls and said "Well, I could certainly get used to having two extremely beautiful girls hanging off my arms."

"Well Harry, we will be hanging off you arms for the next two weeks. We are your charges." Kadi said.

Harry rubbed his hands together and said "I'm the envy of every guy in the school right now." Hermione and Kadi laughed as Harry led them to the charms room. He walked in and smiled at his mum. She grinned at the sight of Harry with both Hermione and Kadi on his arms.

"Becoming a pimp Harry?" Seamus Finnegan asked when Harry took his seat in between the girls.

"Yes Seamus I am. Ladies, this is Seamus Finnegan. Seamus, this is Kadi Westbury and Hermione Black." Harry said as he introduced the girls.

"Ahhh, so you're the famous younger sister of Jake and Eli. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Seamus said as he kissed Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled at Seamus just as Lily started the lesson.

--- Lunch ---

Harry and the girls walked into lunch after having Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Harry once again had both girls on his arms and they were laughing at something he had just said.

"Ladies." Harry said when the girls got to the Gryffindor table. He helped them both sit down before sitting in the middle of them again. Andre sat on Hermione's other side and the others sat across from them.

"Harry darling." A high-pitched, nasally voice called. Draco, Ron, and Xander groaned as Harry turned. A girl with long blonde hair walked over to Harry and pushed Hermione out of the way so that she could sit on Harry's lap.

"Excuse me." Hermione said. She looked up at the girl from the ground. The force the girl had used had made Hermione fall off the chair. Everyone who knew Hermione stopped eating and turned to look at the unfolding situation. Everyone knew Hermione had a short fuse as was evidence by the way she had dealt with Pamela the night before. The girl in Harry's lap looked down at Hermione and said "You're excused."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the girl in annoyance.

"Harry darling. How have your classes been today? Why aren't you sitting with me? We always sit together at lunch. And, who are these girls? Why were they hanging off of you? Are you cheating on me?" The girl screeched.

"EXCUSE ME!" Hermione yelled as she got to her feet.

The blonde got off of Harry's lap and stood toe-to-toe with Hermione. The blonde found herself looking up at Hermione, the heels making Hermione stand at around 5"11.

"What do you want" The blonde said, looking Hermione up and down.

"You really should apologise for knocking me off that bench." Hermione said.

"You gunna make me? Are you? You slut. Just because every guys at Hogwarts is falling at your feet doesn't mean that you are going to get _MY_ Harry." The blonde said.

"First off, who are you?" Hermione asked as she placed her hands on her hips. By now every conversation had stopped and everyone was watching the two girls. Shell and Mark had stood up, as had Dumbledore and McGonagall. All four were ready to intervene if things got serious.

"My name is Cordelia Mason." Cordelia said.

"Well Cordelia, you really should apologise for knocking me off the bench." Hermione said.

Cordelia laughed in her face and said "Yea right honey. Like I'm gunna apologise to a slut like you."

Everyone in the hall went "ooh" and looked to Hermione for a comeback. Everyone's heads were spinning like in a muggle tennis match.

"Listen to me _honey_; you are more of a slut than I'll ever be. At least everything about me is real. I don't need plastic surgery to look this good." Hermione said, motioning to her body which had every guy needing a cold shower.

Everyone in the hall sniggered but Cordelia looked mad.

"You whore." She cried before she slapped Hermione. Everyone gasped Kadi stood up, ready to hit the girl.

Hermione held a hand up and said "I'm usually against violence but in your case, I think I can make and exception" before she punched Cordelia right in the nose. Cordelia's nose made a sickening *crunch* under Hermione's hand and she fell to the ground crying.

"Harry, what have you got next?" Hermione asked trying to reign in her anger.

"Um double DADA." Harry replied looking between his bleeding girlfriend and Hermione.

"Ok. Kadi and I will meet you there." Hermione said. Kadi handed Hermione a napkin which she used to wipe the blood off her hand. Hermione linked arms with Kadi and the pair left the hall. Andre made to follow but one look from Kadi told him that this was a girl's only moment.


End file.
